Amy Nanase
Amy Nanase is a character in Part 4 JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable. She is a freshmen at the start, but was introduced in their third year of high school. Appearance Amy is a somewhat short, attractive young lady. She keeps her hair well maintained but doesn't really focus on it. Her hair reaches her mid-lower back and has a tendency to cut it shoulder length when she feels it's getting too long, but will grow it back to it's original length and start over. Amy wears a long sleeved light blue sailor fuku. She wears black spats under her skirt. She has lavender colored knee high socks with small pink bows on the outer edges. When working at her mothers flower shop she has her hair tied in a high ponytail with a white rose clip on the right side of her hair to hold back her bangs from her face. She wears a blue hoodie with the sleeves rolled up. She wears blue pants with red and white flowers down her right pants leg. She wears white and red sneakers as well. Over her clothes she wears a dark red apron with two pockets and over her chest says the logo of the shop. Personality Amy is a very friendly girl, seeing as how she made quick friends with [http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Koichi_Hirose Koichi]. She has no problem with making friends and likes to have a lot of them. Amy is very apologetic and will try to fix the problem even if it isn't her fault but she had a part in it. This is shown when [http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Yukako_Yamagishi Yukako], Koichi's girlfriend, mistook her for trying to take Koichi from her. She explained to her that she just wanted someone to show her around the school and only saw him as a friend. Koichi explained as well, thus convincing Yukako, and them two becoming friends. Amy is shown to be very shy and clumsy when around someone she is attracted to. This was shown when she made food for Josuke. She nearly dropped the food on him, but she caught herself and prevented his food from spilling on him. Amy gets mad really quickly when someone messes up her garden or destroys plants. This is shown when one of her classmates went into the greenhouse and started to cut the plants and flowers, getting back at another student. Amy went in and saw this; instantly getting angered as she cut some of her plants and some she helped grow. She beat the girl nearly half to death before Josuke and [http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Okuyasu_Nijimura Okuyasu]' '''pulled her off of the female student. She was suspended for a week as a result and the female student was healed by Josuke's stand, [http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/Crazy_Diamond ''Crazy Diamond]. Savage Garden, Amy's stand, fixed the damaged plants and flowers as she calmed down. Synopsis History Her father died a week after she was born so she never knew him, only what her mother and brother told her about him is what she knows. She knows what he looks like from pictures as well. Amy was the second child in her family. Her older brother, Alex, always took care of her and was pretty much someone she looked up to. When Amy turned 10, Alex, who was 17, started coming home late and soon not at all. This worried both her and her mother. They sent a search party out for him and even had the police look for him, but never found him. They presumed he was dead or left town. Amy kept his clothes and even slept in his room most of the time just to remember him. After she got into high school, they moved to Morioh. Once in Morioh, it was the second week of school once she got there. On her first day at Budogaoka, she slept in which caused her to wear her brothers uniform since she slept near the boxes where his clothes were. In a rush, she put on his uniform but didn't notice until she was already inside and people were talking about it. Knowing this might happen, her mother sent her uniform to the school along with her bag and lunch. Once in class, she introduced herself to the class and was excused by the teacher to change her outfit. Koichi, who was in her class with Josuke and Okuyasu, offered to show her there. They quickly became friends, and Yukako, who was nearby, thought otherwise since she was far away. = Abilities and Powers Amy has very strong legs. On her own, she used to just randomly kick in different ways, which she still does at home in her room since it's large enough. Stand Amy's stand, Savage Garden, can manipulate nature around her such as trees, plants, ect,. Much like a flower, Savage garden can use pollen to it's will. Amy mostly uses it to heal Josuke since he can't heal himself, but she does heal everyone if Josuke isn't around. The pollen can me used on more than one person at a time. Vines can come from her stand's fingers or make it's entire body into it. She man produce small flowers that she can use like a walkie-talkie if in a tight situation. It looks like a toy sunflower of her stand when in the hands of someone she's talking to while hers looks like a rose. Gallery | Trivia Category:Stand users Category:Female Characters